Till' the Stars Align (ON HIATUS)
by Love Of Kit Kat
Summary: All new French transfer student Reine Etoile Rose wanted to do was find her way around Ouran Academy and have a peaceful high school life. But instead, she wounded up being in Class 1-A. To make matters worse, when she accidentally suggested a theme to the Host Club, she got forced to join and help with the club. Now she has to deal with an crazy club, and the crazy members in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Till' the Stars Align Ch. 1**

 **This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is my OC.**

 **(Reine POV)**

The sound of my shoes clicking echoed throughout the hallway. Attending a new school was hard. But finding my way around was even harder. You'd think that such a prestigious school like this would have a map and some elavators! But noooo, they just had to make poor children suffer.

I sighed. I had been walking around all morning trying to find the office. Well, maybe _all_ morning was an exaggeration, but still! Walking around this huge school made it feel like all day.

I had finally reached the office when the first period of the day had already started. _Well that sure took forever._

I walked towards the receptionist. Without even looking up from her papers, she said, "Name please." I was startled but I quickly returned to my senses.

"Reine Rose," I replied.

She handed me my schedule. "Class 1-A," she told me. I sighed for the second time of the day. "Great. More walking around," I murmured under my breath. Thankfully I had passed by the class earlier so I had a vague idea of where to go next. But from the looks of it, this as going to be a lot harder then I expected.

* * *

I knocked softly on the classroom door and took a step back waiting for someone to open it. But when it opened, there not one, but two identical faces in front of me.

* * *

 **(Kaoru POV)**

When we opened the door, I didn't expect to be met with fair skin, amber eyes, and wavy, waist length, chestnut brown, hair. _Pretty_ was the first word that came to mind. But from the looks of it, she wasn't exactly expecting to see us.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to hear Hikaru asking, "Sensei! Was there supposed to be a new student?"

Our teacher quickly walked over. His face lit up in surprise and he said, "Ah! You must be the new transfer student. Come in."

The girl, still surprised about earlier just mutely nodded her head and walked into the class. She stood in the front of the class and faced the teacher. He told her to introduce herself.

She turned around to face the class. She gave a small bow.

"My name is name is Reine Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

 **(Hikaru POV)**

There were three things I immediately noticed about the girl. A, she was wearing a Hitachiin Spring Collection dress with an Ouran Academy Men's blazer wrapped around her waist. B, she was obviously not from Japan, maybe from someplace like London or France? C, that my younger twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, was completely enamored by her.

Now, if there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that this was the perfect time to tease him. And so, as we returned to our seats, I nudged him and whispered into his ear while smirking, "You like her don't you?" And just as expected, his ears turned red, and he started stuttering words of denial, proving I was correct.

It was then that the teacher said, "Seeing as you two are so interested, why don't you two show her around? Unless, of course, you want detention?"

We groaned. He left us with no choice. If we got detention, that would mean missing part of the Host Club. And missing part of the Host Club meant facing the wrath of the Shadow King.

It was just then when a small giggle slipped out. We looked up again just to see that the source was coming from the new girl.

We glanced at each other and smirked.

"Sure. But…" I trailed off only for Kaoru to finish my sentence by saying, "Only if Haruhi gets to join us."

* * *

 **(Haruhi POV)**

Now when the new student came to class, I didn't think that I had to be dragged into giving her a tour. Nevertheless by Kaoru and Hikaru. But then again it wasn't really that surprising. The only thing that was surprising was how the new student reacted.

Instead of agreeing immediately, she just giggled and then said,"No thank you. I think I'll be fine on my own."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, the whole class gasped. Well, except for me. All I did was sigh. _This is going to be a long school year._

* * *

 **(Reine POV)**

When the teacher assigned the two twins from earlier to be my guide and I declined, I didn't know that I had just roped myself into a big mess.

Thankfully, before I could get bombarded by girls, the teacher cut in.

"Rose-san you can sit in the empty seat in the back in front of Fujioka-kun. He will be your guide"

He then directed his attention to the twins.

"As for you two, detention after school."

And that was the start of my high school life in Ouran Academy, school for the rich. But I would soon find out that being in Class 1-A was the very start of a crazy life.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well that was it for the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. Comment on it and give me a review and maybe some advice. But if you have something hateful or inappropriate to say, please refrain from posting it. If you want something to be added, post it. It may very well change the story line. I apologize if it seems a bit short. I will try to update as much as possible and take your comments into consideration. You'll see the meaning of the title later. This story will have a few French words in it. I will try my best to remember to translate them at the end. This will most likely follow the manga. And I have a question, do you think I made Kaoru and Hikaru a little to OOC? That's it for now! -Kit Kat ;)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I know, I know, what type of person writes the first chapter of a new fanfiction and then stops? Well there's good news and bad news.**

 **Bad News:**

 **-I most likely won't update very consistently. I'm honestly really busy. I'll update as much as I can but there's no promises.**

 **-I** _ **might**_ **, note the word** _ **might**_ **, get rid of this story. To tell you the truth, I've been losing inspiration for this story and have been looking into different things.**

 **-I most likely won't be able to link a picture of my OCs, unless any of you guys have ideas of people or characters that look like her.**

 **Good News:**

 **-I'm in the middle of the second chapter of** _ **Till the Stars Align**_ **, and I've also been working on the first chapter of** _ **Dead Three Times, Alive Four.**_ **I've also got some inspiration for a new story, but I don't exactly have a title for it yet.**

 **-While I don't have any pictures of my OCs, I have photos of most of the outfits they're wearing.**

 **And I think that's it! Since I haven't updated in so long, I have some bonus content for you guys! First off is a sneak peek of the second chapter!**

 _ **(Reine POV)**_

 _When I opened the door to The Third Music Room, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Maybe a few instruments here and there, a bookshelf or two, but not a lot considering that this was the only music room with no music coming out. But instead, when I opened the door, I found an overly charming prince, an evil shadow king, a silent but strong bodyguard, a cute little boy, and two devil twins._

 _I had just stepped into the playground for the rich, Ouran Academy's very own Host Club_

 _I still don't understand what happened. All I know was that I was being shown around the school by a girlish guy when we arrived to the music rooms. He/she seemed perfectly fine at first, but when we reached The Third Music Room, he/she suddenly stopped._

 _If I had not been born so curious, I probably would have just moved on and skip The Third Music Room. But unfortunately for him/her, I was an extremely curious girl._

 _And so, I walked ahead of him/her and opened the door. And that was when everything spiraled out of control._

 **So yeah! That's a quick glance at what's going to be happening next! My second bonus content is, unfortunately, not a sneak peek, but a more detailed summary of my new fanfic** _ **Dead Three Times, Alive Four.**_

 _Every year since she's died, former demigod Elena Adair has been given a chance to live again. The only thing is that every single time, she ends up dying again. The reason she doesn't give up? Simple. To prove her mother, Nike, the goddess of victory, that she can win, with or without her mother's help. And maybe the fact that being able to live again is too tempting of an offer to give up. Or maybe the fact that her partner happens to be her best friend that she might or might not have crush on, despite being dead._

 **And finally, a rough outline of my currently unnamed AU Fairy Tail fanfiction! Yays!**

 **So for this fanfiction, I don't really have a summary for, hence why it's not on my profile page, but I do have an idea of how the story is going to go. But since I can't really describe it well, here's an impromptu summary just for you!**

 _Fairy Tail Café, or Fairy Tail, as most people call it, is one of the most popular magic guild/café in Fiore. Home of many of the top mages, the guild/café is also the dream of Lucy Heartfillia. What her dream didn't include though, was a crazy fire obsessed guy who always argued with an equally crazy ice obsessed guy, along with a beautiful, but scary, redhead sword mage, and the people who surrounded them._

 **And that is basically what it's going to be about! It's going to be following the anime, but most likely stop after the Grand Magic Games arc. I'm currently taking name suggestions! I also want a few suggestions on how** _ **Till the Stars Align**_ **will go. Make sure to comment or PM me if you do have suggestions! Sorry again for not having a new chapter! –Kit Kat**


End file.
